


They Agree

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Female Reader, Fluff, Other, Pregnant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my imagines blog. Short oneshot between Hanzo and his pregnant s/o.





	They Agree

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

        “You are a goddess.” Hanzo’s voice filtered into the bathroom through the open door. You stood in front of the mirror in a bathrobe with a toothbrush in hand looking confused. You felt less like a goddess and more like a whale. Your extended belly keeping you from reaching the counter with ease but at the same time it was this belly, this sweet being inside of you, that brought both you and Hanzo the most joy. Your child.

        “How on earth can you say that right now? I look like an over-inflated balloon!” You said waving your toothbrush in his direction. Hanzo slid off your shared bed making his way into the bathroom, his arms slipping themselves around you, his hands coming to rest on your stomach.

        “Nonsense.” Hanzo whispered tilting your chin up with his hand and pressing a sweet kiss to your throat. “You’re gorgeous.” You could see the serene look on Hanzo’s face as he held you in his arms He looked happy and at peace being there with you. Even if you thought your reflection told you otherwise, you’d never felt more beautiful than in this moment. It was then that you felt the baby kick. Hanzo’s reflection in the mirror showed he must’ve felt it too. He was overjoyed. “Looks like someone agrees with me.” He said with a goofy smile.

      “Seems like it.” A smile gracing your lips.


End file.
